


The Wedding Night

by heartheldhostage



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke Crocker gets a surprise on the night of the big wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

The Wedding Night

He stepped into his bedroom and took off the ridiculous tuxedo. He hated formal dress. How he got talked into being best man at a wedding still escaped him, especially Audrey and Nathan's wedding.

Duke still loved Audrey with every ounce of his being. He dreamed of her each night. Hell, half the things he did in this town to help the Troubled he did because of her. She had made him a better man than he had ever thought he could be. His love for Audrey was the main reason he and Jennifer hadn't worked out. He would never admit that though, even to himself. He couldn't if he wanted to keep his sanity. Still, after all this time and all he'd done to save this God forsaken town, he wasn't good enough to win her heart.

Finally stripped to his briefs, he went to the galley to pour himself a stiff drink. He didn't put the bottle away. He planned on consuming the whole thing. He downed his first and began to pour himself another when hands touched his bare back.

He turned around to find Dixie staring into his eyes, knowing, seeing, and feeling his pain. "Dixie," he began to protest. Jordan's sister hushed him by gently placing her fingertip on his lips. She reached for his hand and pulled him from the galley to his bed.

"Dixie," he began again. She pushed him gently until he sat on the bed. She trailed kisses from his lips along his jaw to his neck.

"Your curse ended my Trouble. Now you're the one going through hell. Shut up and let me help you, Duke," Dixie whispered, her voice soft yet husky in his ear.

Duke moaned as she pushed him back onto the bed. She kissed him passionately. He couldn't help but respond to her. She was just as hot as Jordan. She should be. They were twins, after all. The only difference between them was Dixie's red hair. He grabbed her head and returned her kiss.

She eased her hand down his naked chest to the waistline of his briefs. Her touch, hot and electrifying, brought him as much of a thrill as Jordan's touch had brought pain. Dixie slipped her hand into his briefs and began softly petting his cock. Her grip and movements grew in intensity as his cock hardened in response.

He grabbed her and turned them over. He slipped her shirt over her head to discover that she wore no bra. This was a woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. Right now she wanted Duke.He traced her body with his hands as he kissed her. He fondled her breast and pushed his lower body against her.

She spread her legs and thrust against him. She pulled at his briefs. He raised himself long enough for her to get them out of the way.

Duke sat up and pulled Dixie up with him. He removed her shorts with reckless abandon. Both naked, he moved behind her. He moved her hair from her neck and licked her from her shoulder to her ear. All the while his hands covered her supple breasts. She arched her back to give him easy access to any part of her he desired. He stopped licking her and moved his hands just off her breasts. He moved his body so that the only part of him touching her was his fingertips teasing her nipples. Dixie threw her head back, her pleasure escaping her in a loud sigh. She moved her hand behind her to find his hard cock. He wouldn't let her. He just kept teasing her nipples.

"Duke, this isn't fair. You're driving me crazy," Dixie gasped.

"That's the plan," Duke whispered, an edge in his voice.

When he knew Dixie could take no more, he threw her on the bed and began sucking her hardened nipples. His hand found its way between her legs and began exploring the hot moisture it found there.

Dixie grabbed his head with both hands and pulled his face up to hers. She kissed him hotly, roughly.

He slammed his middle and index fingers into her pussy and slowly pulled them out. He relished the gasp that Dixie couldn't hold back. He looked her in the eyes as he licked his fingers one at a time. His breathing was slow and controlled even as his heart beat nearly out of his chest.

Dixie reached for him, wanting to pull him down on top if her, to feel him inside her. He pulled out of her reach. He returned to her breasts, kissing and sucking her nipples. He eased his hand back toward her pelvis. He moved slightly as she spread her legs for him. She spread them as wide as she could, inviting, welcoming, wanting.

He alternated between kissing, licking, and sucking her breasts as he rubbed his hand over her wet pussy. Dixie moved her hips against his hand trying to get his fingers back inside her, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction yet. He began kissing his way down her body. His fingers teased her clit, purposely driving her closer to climax.

He reached her pussy with his mouth. He licked her. He sucked on the lips of her vagina. He teased her clit with his tongue. Dixie arched her hips wanting more. He slid his hands under her hips to hold her where he wanted her. He penetrated her with his tongue and teased her more.

Dixie was going crazy feeling such exquisite pleasure and desire. She wanted him desperately. She needed him now. She grabbed his head and pushed her hips against his face. He buried his face deeper in her pussy and moved his hands up her body. As he fondled her breasts and continued his ravaging of her pussy, Dixie beat on the bed with her fists. She raised the upper half of her body and watched Duke have his way with her. Her breathing was rapid. She was moaning and gasping for breath. "Oh my God! Duke! Duke!" she yelled as she collapsed back onto the bed and writhed, feeling the most amazing orgasm weaken her.

Normally Duke would have slowed down at this point and given his partner a chance to breathe. Tonight, however, his need to get his mind off what Audrey and Nathan were undoubtedly doing right now drove all mercy and consideration from him. He began circling Dixie's clit with his tongue and returned his fingers to the hot opening of her pussy. He pushed them in and slowly moved them in circles inside her.

Dixie, still trying to recover from the biggest orgasm of her life, began thrusting her hips in response. She grabbed her own breasts and fondled them as Duke watched from between her legs. He pulled his fingers almost out of her and thrust them back in hard. Dixie screamed and grabbed fistfuls of sheet. Duke again pulled his fingers mostly out. Again he rammed them back inside her as hard and as deep as he could. He slammed his fingers into Dixie's pussy over and over again, harder, faster.

Dixie could hardly breathe. She couldn't think. She could only allow her body to respond and hope that soon Duke's fingers would be replaced by his hard, throbbing cock. Duke didn't let up. She was hardly over her first orgasm when Duke made her come again.

He still didn't give her a chance to breathe. He rose from his position and moved to Dixie's head. He pinned her arms under his knees. While she was still gasping for breath he pushed his cock into her mouth.

Dixie welcomed him into her mouth. She had never had a man hold her down this way. He kept thrusting harder and faster. In a strange way this excited her more than his fingers in her pussy. He was taking complete control, and she liked it. She quickly realized the best thing to do right now was to be still and let him enjoy her mouth. The problem with that was her body was screaming. Her breasts wanted his touch or his mouth. Her pussy wanted his cock slamming it like he was slamming into her mouth. Her neck ached to be kissed. All this was driving her closer and closer to another orgasm even though she really couldn't move. She couldn't even touch her own nipples.

Duke sensed how much Dixie liked what he was doing. He pulled away and turned her on her stomach. He stretched his lean body on top of her and thrust his cock between her legs, but only between her legs. He was rubbing his cock against her pussy, but not into it. He pinned her arms at her sides. Pushing her hair aside, he returned his mouth to her neck and ear. He worked his hands under her to her breasts. With his weight on her he couldn't fondle them as he'd like, but he squeezed enough to make her gasp with pleasure.

He alternated his thrusts from hard and fast to long and slow. Dixie couldn't take much more. She was squirming underneath him, trying to get away only to get his cock inside her hot, ready pussy. He wouldn't let her move. He made her come again before he let her up.

This time he didn't move fast enough to get her into a position he wanted. Dixie took advantage of that and pushed him down onto his back. She straddled him and positioned his cock where she could ease down on him. She moved slowly at first, her energy nearly spent. Duke reached out and touched her hips and slowly moved his hands up her body to her breasts. He rose up and began sucking her nipples again, moving back and forth from one to the other. When Dixie got a second wind, she began to bounce harder and faster on Duke.

Duke laid back and watched Dixie. The bounce of her breasts, the feel of her tight pussy embracing his cock, and the heat of her hands on his chest nearly sent him over the edge. He took deep, even breaths and got himself under control. He wouldn't allow himself to come yet. He had more to do to Dixie.

Dixie came again. She collapsed onto Duke's chest, panting and gasping. He let her lie there for a moment and stroked her hair. He kissed her neck, sucked her earlobe, and fondled her breasts. When he sensed she had recovered, if only somewhat, he turned them over and began thrusting his cock into her pussy. His thrusts changed from slow and steady to hard and deep.

He thrust his cock into her hot pussy harder and harder, deeper and deeper until she cried out again. She screamed his name and begged him to come, "Duke, please come inside me! Come inside me now! I need to feel you, Duke! Please!"

Duke kept thrusting and pounding her pussy. He held out until Dixie climaxed again. This time he let himself go and climaxed with her, his hot juices squirting into her like molten lava.

He rolled off Dixie and laid his arm across his eyes. Dixie started to cuddle up next to him. "Not tonight, Dixie. You're not who I want or need right now." He looked at her face and saw her disappointment. She started to get out of bed to dress and leave. Duke grabbed her chin gently before she could. "Not tonight, but maybe next time.," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Dixie smiled. She hadn't made him forget about Audrey yet, but she would. She dressed and left knowing Duke would call. He would call, and he would call soon. Three days later Duke proved her right.


End file.
